It has become increasingly common for programs known as spyware to eavesdrop on and/or monitor an individual's activity, and report back such activity to the entity that initiated and/or instantiated the spyware. Typically, spyware is computer software that collects personal information (e.g., passwords, Personal Identification Numbers (PINs), Social Security information, bank account, credit card and other ancillary financial details, etc.) about individuals without their consent. In one sense, spyware is software that monitors user behavior, or gathers information about the user that can include personally identifiable or other sensitive information, through an executable program, deployed without adequate notice, consent, or control for the user. Alternatively, spyware can be thought of as potentially unwanted technologies deployed without appropriate user consent and/or implemented in ways that impair user control over, for example, material changes that affect their experience, privacy, or system security; use of their system resources, including programs installed on their computers; and/or collection, use, and distribution of their personal or other sensitive information.
Additionally, adware, programs that cause advertising content to be delivered and displayed potentially in a manner or context that can be unexpected or unwanted by users, has also become a prevalent feature of the modern computing experience. Many adware applications, in addition to causing advertising content to unexpected be displayed, can also include tracking functionalities similar to those common in spyware.